What If(s)
by Akina Usagi
Summary: Karena semua 'Bagaimana kalau' versi Naruto tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan apapun jawaban versi Sasuke. WARN: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**What If(s)**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the plot_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _probably shounen ai and yaoi. It's Konoha's Academy's side story~_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Bagaimana kalau nanti aku tersandung? Bagaimana kalau nanti aku terjatuh? Bagaimana kalau Chrysants mendorongku karena langkahku terlalu lambat?"

Kiba mengarjapkan mata dan melemparkan pandangan penuh tanda tanya kepada salah satu kakaknya yang tengah mengerang pelan. Anggota termuda itu lalu mengalihkan pandangan kepada pemuda yang juga sedang mendangarkan gumaman panik _leader _mereka dengan alis terangkat.

"Bagaimana kalau _manager _menjemput kita di tempat biasa? Bagaimana kalau salah satu diantara kalian menyenggolku? Bagaimana kalau—"

"Bagaimana kalau kau diam dan berhenti berpikiran liar?"

Kali ini sang pemuda berambut pirang yang mengerjapkan mata dan menatap pemuda berambut coklat sebahu yang baru saja melemparkan pertanyaan.

Tidak banyak yang tahu bahwa dibalik sikap tenang dan positif yang selalu ditunjukkan seorang Uzumaki Naruto, nyatanya pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu tetap seorang manusia biasa yang juga memiliki beberapa sifat negatif.

"Um, _niisan, _kurasa maksud Neji-_nii_ bagaimana kalau kau tetap tenang karena semua hal yang kau ucapkan tidak akan terjadi," papar Kiba saat sang kakak tidak membalas perkataan pemuda bermarga Hyuuga.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya, tapi kurasa semua perkiraanmu tadi berlebihan, Naru," Gaara ikut buka mulut saat melihat pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu tak juga membalas ucapan sang adik bungsu.

Naruto mengangguk pelan dan menundukkan kepala, memainkan kesepuluh jarinya dengan tenang.

Sementara sang Uzumaki sibuk menggembungkan pipi dan kali ini memilin ujung jaket yang dikenakannya, tanpa ragu Gaara menendang tulang kering pemuda yang duduk di salah satu sofa tunggal di _restroom _yang sedang mereka tempati.

Kiba berusaha menahan tawanya sebaik mungkin saat melihat Neji menutup mulut rapat-rapat dan mengurungkan niat untuk memarahi sang Sabaku muda saat melihat raut dan sorot mata kesal yang ditujukan si pemuda berambut merah padanya. Hanya sedikit orang yang tahu bagaimana posesifnya seorang Sabaku no Gaara terhadap Uzumaki Naruto.

Pandangan ketiga anggota Konoha's Academy itu terlalih saat suara pintu yang dibuka sampai ke telinga mereka. Tanpa ragu Gaara langsung mengarahkan jari telunjuk kepada Neji yang duduk tak jauh darinya saat anggota tertua Konoha's Academy yang baru saja memasuki ruangan melemparkan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan menjitak pelan puncak kepala sang Hyuuga saat ia melangkah melewati pemuda yang kini tengah mengerang kesakitan itu. Sepasang mata beriris oniks itu kini menatap lurus sosok pemuda yang masih menundukkan kepala. Sasuke memang menyukai ketenangan, tapi ketenangan yang melingkupi seorang Uzumaki Naruto tidak pernah bermakna baik.

Pemilik rambut _raven _itu menghela napas panjang dan bersimpuh tepat di hadapan pemuda yang masih belum mengangkat kepala.

"_Dobe, _Kakashi menunggu kita di _basement_."

Naruto mengangguk kecil dan berusaha bangkit dari duduknya perlahan. Sasuke mengerutkan dahi dan menahan bahu si pemuda pirang.

"Aku ada di posisi seperti ini bukannya tanpa alasan, _Dobe._"

"Huh?"

Naruto lagi-lagi mengerjapkan mata. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya saat mengangkat kepala adalah bahu lebar sang sahabat. Ia menaikkan alis dan sedikit memiringkan kepala, bertanya-tanya apa yang dimaksud adik dari Uchiha Itachi ini.

_"Hop to me," _tutur Sasuke tanpa menolehkan kepala.

_"What?"_

_ "Hop, Dobe. We don't have time to argue."_

_ "Oh. Okay."_

Dengan ragu adik dari Namikaze Shion itu mencondongkan tubuh dan membiarkan Sasuke memberikan _piggyback ride_ padanya. Naruto melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher pemuda berkulit pucat itu dan menyandarkan dagunya ke bahu pemuda bertubuh tegap itu.

Sasuke melangkah perlahan menuju _lift _yang berjarak tak jauh dari ruangan yang mereka tempati di salah satu gedung stasiun televisi tempat mereka mengisi acara beberapa menit yang lalu ini. Ia memberikan isyarat kepada ketiga adiknya yang lain untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau benar-benar akan menuruti perintah Tsunade-_sama _untuk melakukan diet, _Dobe. _Kurasa kau lebih ringan dibandingkan beberapa bulan yang lalu saat aku harus menggendongmu di salah satu _game show."_

"_See? _Nyatanya bukan hanya aku yang beranggapan kalau berat badanmu turun, Naruto," Gaara menggelengkan kepala.

"Porsi makan Naru-_nii _memang lebih sedikit dibandingkan dulu," ungkap Kiba saat mengingat bagaimana pemuda yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu selalu mengurangi porsi nasi yang ia berikan. Sebagai anggota termuda ia memang bertugas untuk menyiapkan meja makan saat kelimanya makan bersama di apartemen.

"Aku harus membentuk tubuhku, _Teme."_

"Dengan berolah raga, _Dobe, _bukan dengan menurunkan berat badanmu," Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. "Sepertinya aku harus memastikan kau makan dengan porsi normal mulai dari sekarang," ungkapnya.

"Kita jarang memiliki waktu luang untuk berolahraga, itulah kenapa aku mengurangi porsi makanku. Aku tidak keberatan untuk berdiet, termasuk menghentikan asupan ramen, kalau itu bisa membuat bentuk tubuhku lebih baik."

"Kau pasti sudah gila. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata bisa menjauh dari makanan instan satu itu," Neji terlihat menggelengkan kepala dan menatap sosok yang ada di punggung Sasuke dengan takjub.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan dan kau rencanakan harus dihentikan mulai hari ini, _Dobe. _Jadwal harian kita sudah cukup melelahkan dan menguras tenaga, jadi kurasa tidak akan ada masalah kalau kau mengkonsumsi porsi makan normal."

Sasuke bisa merasakan pemuda yang tengah ia gendong menggelengkan kepala dan menggembungkan pipi, menolak idenya untuk menjalani pola makan normal.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa menghabiskan porsi makan normal karena sudah terbiasa dengan porsi diet? Bagaimana kalau Chrysanths mengomentari bentuk tubuhku? Bagaimana kalau _paparazzi _mengeritik tubuhku?"

Neji menggelengkan kepala, menahan diri untuk tidak menjambak rambutnya kesal saat berbagai pertanyaan yang diawali 'Bagaimana kalau' kembali meluncur mulus dari mulut anggota tertua kedua di grupnya itu.

"Kau tidak mungkin tidak bisa menghabiskan porsi makan normal, Chrysanths tidak akan mengeritikmu dan _paparazzi _tidak akan berani berkomentar karena mereka tidak akan mau berhadapan dengan banyak Chrysanths yang akan memburu nyawa mereka karena menulis hal tidak menyenangkan tentangmu."

Dan Neji tidak pernah tahu bagaimana bisa Sasuke mendengarkan semua pertanyaan tidak masuk akal itu sekaligus menjawabnya dengan amat sangat baik hingga membuat sang penanya mengembungkan pipi karena kesal seperti sekarang.

"Bagaimana kalau berat badanku kembali ke angka normal dan ototku menghilang?"

"Aku akan menyeretmu ke _gym _untuk berlatih bersama."

"Bagaimana kalau jadwal kita terlalu padat dan membuat kita tidak bisa pergi berlatih?"

"Aku akan menemanimu turun melalui tangga darurat tiap kali kita menyelesaikan jadawal di stasiun televisi."

"Bagaimana kalau aku malah bertambah gemuk karena kesibukan dan kegiatan turun tangga tidak berhasil menstabilkan berat badanku?"

"Aku akan meminta Kakashi memanggilkan ahli gizi untuk mengatur asupan makananmu tanpa mengurangi porsinya."

"Bagaimana kalau itu tetap tidak berhasil dan aku menjadi gemuk dan kau tidak bisa menggendongku saat mendapatkan hukuman di _game show?"_

"Aku tanpa ragu akan menggelindingkan tubuhmu sebagai gantinya kalau begitu."

Kiba, Gaara dan Neji sama sekali tidak bisa menahan tawa mendengar balasan asal yang terlontar cepat dari mulut Sasuke. Langkah mereka yang sempat terhenti kembali berlanjut saat pintu _lift _yang mereka tumpangi terbuka dan memperlihatkan _basement _gedung stasiun televisi yang siap mereka tinggalkan.

Sasuke memperbaiki posisi pemuda yang masih ada di punggungnya dan Naruto berusaha untuk tetap menstabilkan tubuhnya dengan sedikit mempererat lingkaran lengannya di leher sang Uchiha.

"Bagaimana kalau cideraku tidak juga sembuh dan aku tidak bisa menunjukkan penampilan sempurnaku lagi, Teme?"

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan membiarkan ketiga adiknya masuk ke dalam van Konoha's Academy lebih dulu. Ia sedikit menolehkan kepala dan menatap sepasang mata beriris biru yang berjarak tak jauh dari sepasan mata beriris oniks miliknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau percaya padaku bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja?"

Rasa lelah yang sejak terkumpul akibat jadwal padat akhirnya membuat kelima anggota _boyband _yang kini berusia tiga tahun itu memilih untuk menyamankan diri di kursi mobil dan memejamkan mata, membiarkan keheningan melingkupi kendaraan yang dikemudikan sang _manager._

Naruto sama sekali tidak perlu membuka mata untuk mengetahui siapa yang sudah kembali menggendong tubuhnya untuk keluar dari van dan masuk ke gedung apartemen yang ia tempati bersama keempat rekannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia tidak berhenti menggunakan pertanyaan 'Bagaimana kalau' sejak cideranya kembali terasa. Semua pertanyaan itu membuatku kehilangan kewarasan sedikit demi sedikit."

Pemuda pirang itu juga tidak perlu membuka mata untuk mengetahui siapa yang baru saja melontarkan pernyataan.

"Naruto memang selalu seperti itu kalau dia tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik. Kurasa saat ini dia sedang mengalami masa sulit karena keterbatasan yang mengekangnya dari hal yang paling dia sukai."

"Padahal dokter sudah mengatakan kalau cidera Naru-_nii _akan sembuh dalam jangka waktu satu bulan."

"Mendengar semua pertanyaan tidak masuk akal itu terlontar dari sosok paling optimis yang pernah kutemui memang menyebalkan, tapi aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkan semua pikiran negatif yang dia miliki. Aku sendiri tidak mau membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau suaraku hilang selama satu bulan."

"Aku juga tidak mau membayangkannya, Neji-_nii."_

Naruto bisa mendengar bagaimana ketiga sosok yang tengah membicarakannya menahan napas saat ia menggerakkan kepalanya, menyamankan diri di ceruk leher pemuda yang masih menggendongnya dengan tenang. Ia juga bisa mendengar helaan napas lega dari sosok-sosok yang sama ketika mereka menyadari bahwa ia tidak membuka matanya.

Ia memang belum mau membuka mata. Ia memang belum mau berhenti mendengar apa yang selama ini tidak bisa ia dengar dari mulut ketiga adiknya. Ia belum mau kehilangan rasa hangat yang menjalar di dadanya saat mendengar Neji, Gaara dan Kiba membicarakan dirinya dengan tutur penuh perhatian.

"Sasu-_nii, _apa Naru-_nii_ akan baik-baik saja? Sejujurnya semua pertanyaan itu membuatku khawatir."

Naruto mengerutkan dahi. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena sudah membuat adik bungsunya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Apa yang kau katakan, bocah? Tentu saja Naruto akan baik-baik saja. Dia hanya perlu waktu untuk terbiasa dengan kenyataan bahwa kali ini dia harus mengikuti semua perintah dokter untuk tidak membebani lututnya."

"Entah kenapa aku merasa kau siap untuk menggantikan posisinya sebagai _main dancer."_

"Hei!"

Kali ini pemuda pirang itu tidak bisa menahan senyum saat mendengar umpatan kesal yang meluncur mulus dari bibir sang _lead dancer_. Salah satu _rapper _mereka memang tidak pernah bisa menahan diri untuk melontarkan semua ejekan kepada semua anggota Konoha's Academy, termasuk dirinya.

"Apapun yang sedang terjadi padanya, aku hanya berharap kalau dia akan menghentikan semua pertanyaan itu secepat mungkin. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan diri mendengar semua celotehannya."

"Wajar kalau kau tidak tahan, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa membalas perkataan Naru-_nii_ seperti saat di _restroom _tadi, Neji-_nii."_

"Dan kalau kau melakukan itu lagi, membuat Naruto bungkam, lain kali aku tidak akan segan memamerkan salah satu teknik taekwondo yang pernah kupelajari."

Suara kode pintu apartemen yang baru saja terbuka dan perintah Kakashi agar mereka segera beristirahat akhirnya membuat sang Uzumaki memutuskan untuk membuka mata. Ia menggumam pelan saat Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa terdekat sebelum melangkah meninggalkannya.

"Kau sudah bangun, Naruto? Bagaimana kakimu?"

"Kau mau makan, Naru-_nii? _Aku masih menyimpan bento yang diberikan Deidara-_nii _sore tadi."

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat. Cepat mandi dan setelah itu pergi tidur. Aku tidak mau kau terlambat bangun dan tidak membangunkanku tepat waktu besok pagi."

Putra bungsu keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki itu melepaskan tawa melihat semua perhatian yang ditujukan ketiga adiknya. Setelah memberitahu Gaara bahwa kakinya baik-baik saja, menganggukkan kepala kepada tawaran Kiba dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Neji, ia melangkahkan kaki perlahan menuju kamarnya.

_"Thanks, Teme."_

Sasuke membalikkan tubuh dan menaikkan alis saat melihat sang pemuda berkulit kecoklatan menghentikan langkah tepat dihadapannya.

"Untuk apa kau berterimakasih padaku?"

Naruto melebarkan senyum dan mengambil satu langkah maju. Kini jarak diantara dirinya dan anggota tertua di Konoha's Academy itu kurang dari setengah meter. Mereka nyaris benar-benar berhadapan tanpa jarak.

"Untuk semua jawaban yang kau berikan saat membalas pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak masuk akal yang kuajukan, tentu saja," ia tertawa pelan saat Sasuke mengerlingkan mata bosan.

"Aku harus setuju dengan perkataan Neji kalau melihat seseorang yang memiliki pikiran paling positif melontarkan semua pertanyaan berawalan 'Bagaimana kalau' memang sangat tidak nyaman."

Naruto menarik napas panjang dan menundukkan kepala. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah saat mendengar perkataan itu meluncur dari satu-satunya kakak yang ia miliki di grup.

Adik dari Namikaze Shion itu mengangkat kepala dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat sang lawan bicara mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya tanpa ragu di pinggangnya.

Kerutan yang sempat tampak di dahi Naruto tidak berlangsung lama, karena detik berikutnya, saat ia menangkap maksud yang berusaha disampaikan Sasuke, ia tanpa ragu melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher sang Uchiha.

Naruto berusaha menahan diri saat Sasuke mendekatkan kedua wajah mereka dan memiringkan kepala. Ia juga berusaha menahan kedua matanya agar tetap tertutup saat napas pemuda yang kini sudah benar-benar hampir mengeliminasi habis jarak diantara mereka menerpa wajahnya.

Suara 'bruk', gerutuan dan erangan sakit yang berasal tepat dari depan pintu kamar sang Uchiha dan Uzumaki membuat kedua pemuda penyandang marga itu melepaskan tawa. "Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, _Teme," _ungkap Naruto saat suara langkah tergesa dari ketiga adiknya makin menghilang.

"Tidak ada salahnya kita mengerjai mereka sesekali. Aku tidak mau membuat mereka tidak bisa tidur karena mendapat amukan dariku malam-malam seperti ini karena sudah menguping pembicaraan kita, _Dobe."_

"Mereka memang tidak dimarahi olehmu, tapi kurasa mereka tetap tidak akan bisa memejamkan mata karena sudah melihat 'kemesraan' kita."

Sasuke mendengus geli dan menggelengkan kepala mendengar celetukkan dengan nada jahil dari bibir pemuda yang masih ada di hadapannya. Naruto menarik tubuh pemuda pemuda berambut _raven_ itu dan mengeratkan pelukannya selama beberapa saat sebelum melepaskan diri dan menunjukkan cengiran lebar yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Aku benar-benar berterimakasih padamu, Uchiha Sasuke," ungkapnya tenang.

"Karena aku sudah menjawab semua pertanyaan konyolmu itu?" Sasuke menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Ya," Naruto mengangguk singkat. "Juga karena kau selalu mau membuang waktu berhargamu untukku. Untuk kami."

"Kau pasti bercanda. Aku berada disini bukan tanpa alasan, kau tahu? Kau memang _leader _Konoha's Academy, tapi itu tidak berarti kau harus berdiri sendiri dan selalu menjadi tameng untuk melindungi kami. Kami tidak pernah merasa keberatan untuk menjadi pilar bersandar saat kau lelah, Bodoh."

Cengiran lebar sang Uzumaki kembali terlihat menghiasi wajah berkulit karamel itu. Sasuke mengulas senyum tipis dan mengacak pelan rambut pemuda yang hanya lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau kau tidak ada disini, Uchiha Sasuke," ungkap Naruto sembari menghela napas panjang.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan menatap lurus sepasang mata yang selalu mengingatkannya pada langit dan laut secara bersamaan.

"Sejak awal Konoha's Academy tidak akan pernah ada jika satu diantara kita berlima menghilang, Uzumaki Naruto."

Senyum tenang yang ditujukan padanya tentu cukup untuk membuat putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu tahu bahwa Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan kembali melontarkan pertanyaan yang diawali 'Bagaimana kalau' lagi. Setidaknya tidak saat mereka sedang bersama seperti sekarang.

Karena semua 'Bagaimana kalau' versi Naruto tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan semua jawaban versi Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

_**End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N: **akhirnya, setelah sekian lama tidak menulis cerita tentang mereka~ #_banzai_ Entah kenapa saya merasa canggung saat mulai menulis _fic _mereka, tapi mungkin karena saya sudah lama tidak 'bertemu' Konoha's Academy. Untuk yang masih menunggu _side story boyband _ini, harap bersabar karena saya tidak akan sering membuatnya ^^


End file.
